What happens in Australia
by KittyKatii
Summary: what happens when the cullens get an invite to go to Australia from their friend Lily? Nessie is really happy to finally meet girls like her-half vampire half human! Lily’s 4 girls are fun lovin, trouble making, soccer playing vamps/humans! full sum insid
1. you have mail

1What happens in Australia.

A/N: well for those who know my other story "things from Lily's perspective" this story involves the same characters but with different personalities.

The story happens after "Breaking Dawn" when Nessie is psychically 7 but mentally immortally 17.

Also I dedicate my character Riley to my friend Riley! [aka **super_hyper_riles] **Without her craziness I would have never thought of this idea for a story!

Summary:

what happens when the cullens get an invite to go to Australia from their friend Lily? Nessie is really happy to finally meet girls like her-half vampire half human! Lily's 4 girls are fun lovin', trouble making, soccer playing vampires/humans! And together they wreck havoc on Emmett and maybe some of Lily's house while they're at it! But what happens when Jacob's pack comes down for a party? Or when the Volturi decide join in......?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the books I own: Lily, Riley, Robin, Tyler, Alisa, Alex, Amber and Ami.

I was going write this all in Lily's POV but I might write it in different POVs throughout the story.

Chapter 1: "You have mail"

Nessie's POV

_Ha! I beat Emmett and Jasper at 'Mario Kart' for the 4__th__ time!!_

Alice chuckled at some thing she must have seen in the future.

_Hmm I wonder if I beat them at 'Mario Kart' for the 5__th__ or 6__th__ time._

Alice then laughed loudly causing her to fall of the couch she was sitting on!

"Alice, hun, have you–" Jasper started to say.

"Gone insane?!" Emmett finished.

Jasper was just about to say something to Emmett when I interjected.

"What they said."

_Jasper was probably going to tell Emmett of about calling Alice crazy._

"NO! I just say something funny– NO, HILARIOUS!" she screamed in delight.

"Oh" the 3 of us said together.

"_**You have mail" **_dad's computer said.

Then at vampire speed dad was at his computer quickly scanning over the email.

He then, like Alice, had a huge smile on his face.

_I wonder if it is the same thing Alice is happy about. Maybe?_

My dad shook is head at me.

_nope._

Having a mind reader in the house could be a good thing. Saves time repeating things. But when it comes to certain things, it is just plain annoying!

_Like the time I was remembering Jake kissing me...... oh Nelly was dad not happy with me....._

My dad grinned at me in one of those ha-ha-good-times-but-don't-bring-it-up-again looks.

_Oops?_

He just rolled his eyes and called for us to come over.

"Hey everyone, come here I just got an email from Lily!"

_Lily?_

"Old family friends." dad explained to me.

"oh" I replied.

_Another time when mind reading is good... but still annoying when one is remembering being kissed..........hmm good times...._

My dad glared at me in one of those looks that mean; ok ok I get it you liked being kissed! Now shut up about it!

_If you don't like it then don't read my mind!_

Carlisle must have noticed dad giving me a death glare because he said...

"well what does it say?"

_THANK YOU GRAMPA!_

"Here I'll read it!" Alice suggested.

She read it out loud as we all– dad (Edward), mom (Bella), Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob and me– crowded around dad's laptop.

"_**Dear Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jake, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle,**_

_**I am glad I am typing this and not saying it because that first line was a mouthful!**_

_**Well any hoo....**_

_**Hey,**_

_**Lily here along with [oh no more mouth fulness] Riley, Robin, Tyler, Alisa, Alex, Amber and Ami!**_

_**I am email you to invite you to come down here to Australia."**_

_Australia?!_

My dad smiles at me.

"_**Since Nessie has never met us we would like to invite you guys down.**_

_**~Jake~**_

_**you all can read this but only Jake, Me, Riley, Alisa and the rest of the girls will understand it....**_

_**Has Sam said me Riley and the girls [...] can come up to La Push to visit the rest of the pack [...]**_

_**Now the girls wanna say hi.**_

_**A NOTE FROM B.A.F.T.:**_

_**Hey!!**_

_**Fire Lady here! [aka Amber]**_

– _**and Aqua [aka Ami]**_

_**Yes and Aqua......well me and Aqua are speaking on behalf of the rest of the B.A.F.T**_

_**--because Fire lady won't share the laptop... and I have to soak her flaming butt just to type!**_

_**Ya ya.... well Brie says hi to Seth....and the others in the pack...... and all y'all who are reading this.....**_

–_**mostly Nessie and Bella because they probably doesn't have a clue in the world of who we are....**_

_**Yes! well we are holding a soccer match when/if you guys come down.**_

–_**and I call Riley, dad and Brie!**_

_**Then I call Edward and Lexi!**_

–_**then I call Alice.**_

_**Emmett and Jasper are on my side!**_

– _**then I call Jake!!**_

_**Damn you!**_

–_**whahaha!!!**_

_**Ok ok we gotta go! Mom's back and wants on so bye!!**_

–_**Bye-bye!!**_

_**Ok Lily here again!**_

_**B.A.F.T. stands for Brie [short for Breeze] (aka Alisa), Aqua (aka Ami), Fire lady (aka Amber) and Teen nature (aka Alex)**_

_**just so ya know.**_

_**Oh and Alisa and Alex want to say hey....**_

_**ANOTHER NOTE FROM B.A.F.T.:**_

_**This time Brie and Teen Nature are in control**_

_**Finally mom kick mortal enemies [aka fire and water; fire lady and aqua; Amber and Ami; ect.] off the laptop!!! so now it is Teen Nature or as Riles calls me: Earth Woman **_

_**--and Brie!!! **_

_**Yes us two; you know the ones who keep mortal enemies [ect. ect.] in line most of the time!!**_

_**--Woohoo!!!! but now we have IMPORTANT NEWS to tell you! First; I say hi to the pack *cough cough* [Jake you know what I mean...].**_

_**Second and more important...brie....since Fire Lady and Aqua nominated them self's as soccer captains: we are the....**_

_**GOLLIES!!!!**_

–_**YA!!**_

_**Well gotta go! Bye-byez**_

–_**Good day mate!**_

_**Ok Lily is back in action......typing again........**_

_**Tyler is to lazy to get his ass downstairs but says hi to you from up there.**_

_**Well call or email me if you wanna come down here and...yah!**_

_**Bye**_

_**lots of love:**_

_**Lily"**_

"Well guys, we're going to Australia!"

_Cool!!!!! I can make new friends with these people named Alisa, Alex, Amber, Ami and Tyler!_

Dad just smiles and nods.

I bet Jasper is loving all of my positive attitude!!

_Ya!! Friends.......in Australia.......that know Jake?_

Ok well I kinda rewrote some of this [not very much.] and deleted some characters because my story plot changed a little and I just didn't like the characters I deleted!

My other chapters probably will be longer than this.

Also; Sorry if Lily's letter is REALLY confusing! You will get some of it in the next chapter and in latter chapters but for now it will remain confusing!

Next chapter: long plane ride.


	2. long plane ride

**A/N: My internet has been down for awhile now but now it is up so I shall post this chapter.**

**ok I decided to play around with the chapter and I think I changed what happened at least 3 times****ཀ ****Read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter to here about what this chapter might have been about....**

**Moving on****ཀ**

**this is a longer chapter so if you guys like it I shall try to write longer chapters.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight [but that would be KICK ASS if I didཀཀ] I own: Lily, Riley, Robin, Alisa, Alex, Amber, Ami and Tyler.

Chapter 2: long plane ride.

Emmett's POV:

well here we are on the plane to Australia and I am BOREDཀ

_Hmm what can I do? Let's see:_

_1. Sleep–kinda can't do that...._

_2. Play on Edward's Laptop–no, dead battery_

_3. Make out with Rose– no, already did that_

_4. Play with Nessie–nope, Dog Boy is doing that_

_hmm...._

_OH I KNOW__ཀཀཀཀཀ_

_5. ANNOY PEOPLE – I am a genius__ཀ_

Edward glares at me in a look that probably meant: if you do that I will have to kill youཀ

_Oh well__ཀ __Hmm who shall I annoy first? I shouldn't bug Rose.....I'm a little afraid of what she will do to me....._

Edward let out a chuckle at my thought.

_Damn you mind reader__ཀ __Damn you__ཀཀ _

_Any hoo I could annoy Bella about her and Edward's sex life__ཀཀ_

Edward shot me a look that I knew meant: I am seriously going to kill youཀ

_Oh wait I can't because Bella beat me at a arm wrestling match._

**FLASHBACK:**

"_**You. Me. Arm-wrestling. Dining table. Now." Bella told me.**_

_**I smiled like no tomorrow. This was the moment that I was waiting for. Actual competition**__**ཀ**_

"_**Er, Bella," Alice said quickly, "I think Esme is fairly fond of that table. It's an antique."**_

_**I saw Esme mouth he a thanks.**_

"_**No problem," I said, still smiling widely. "Right this way, Bella"**_

_**I led her out the back toward the garage; the others trailing behind. We went to the a pile of large rocks and I placed my elbow on a big, rounded rock that would be a good spot. I waved my hand, singling her to come over.**_

_**Bella had a somewhat confident look on her face. There was also a small amount of fear in her features as she stared at my biceps, though, She look unconcerned when she placed her elbow on the rock.**_

"_**Okay, Emmett. If I win, you cannot say on more word about my sex life to anyone, not even Rose. No allusions, no innuendos–– no nothing." she told me.**_

_**I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like that. She was a newborn. But was she a strong newborn? Only one way to find out. **_

_**I then had an idea. I'll put pressure on her. Make up something worse that I'll do if I win.**_

"_**Deal. I win, and it's going to get **_**a lot**_** worse."**_

_**She stopped breathing and obviously my plan was working.**_

_**This made me grin evilly.**_

_**There was fear in her blood red eyes.**_

"_**You gonna back down so easy, little sister?" I tease. "Not much wild about **_**you, **_**is there? I bet that cottage doesn't have a scratch." I laughed.– she was getting more anxious by the minute. " did Edward tell you how many houses Rose and I smashed?"**_

_**She stared at me with great ambition to win and grabbed my hand.**_

"_**One, two—" she said.**_

"_**Three." I grunted and shoved against her had.**_

_**Nothing happened.**_

**Shit she's strong****ཀ **_**I thought.**_

_**I started to push harder, after awhile I could tell she could feel the force I was exerting.**_

_**But it wasn't enough to move her. I shoved my hand with crushing force but it still wasn't enough.**_

_**I could tell she was getting a little bored, but at the same time amused by how easily she could resist me. She then flexed; I lost an inch.**_

_**She laughed. I could help the snarl that escaped my mouth.**_

"_**Just keep your mouth shut," she reminded me, then without any real trouble, she smashed my hand against the rock. A deafening crack echoed off the trees. A piece of the rock that was cracked off the rock fell onto my foot. She chuckled. I could her muffled laughter coming from Jacob and Edward.**_

_**I kicked a piece of rock across the rivet. It sliced a young maple in half before thudding into the base of a big fir, which swayed and fell into another tree.**_

"_**Rematch. Tomorrow." **_

**End of FLASHBACK.**

_Hmm.....aha__ཀ __No one ever said anything about Alice and Jasper's sex life__ཀཀ_

Edward rolls his eyes at me.

"Don't even think about it Emmett for I shall unleash my pixie power on you and kick you up you sphincter" Alice exclaimed after coming back from a vision.

[A/N a sphincter is you butt]

I was shaken by Alice's Vocabཀ If I wasn't scared of what she would do, I would have rolled over laughingཀ

"Damnཀ"

_Hmm.......I know I call Robin__ཀཀ_

"Oh dear god." I heard Edward mumble.

I reached into my pocket to get my 'Iphone' and dialled Robin's number.

Not even one ring and he picked up.

"_Hello? Emmett?"_

"Yup it's meཀ"

Robin, like Alice, could see the future but Robin could see a little clearer.

"_What do you want? How is the plane?"_

"Plane's good....smelly because of Dog Boy but it's just a normal smell now..."

"_haha, so true my–__ཀ"_

Suddenly I heard a gasp Robin's end.

"Robin are you alone?"

"_Uh.....ya....why would you say that?" _he sounded a little rushed...

"Robin are you and Lily having sex?"

"_WHAT?__ཀ __NO__ཀ __I'm......we're just.....uh....Lily just saw....a outfit on tv that was hideous__ཀ"_ he nervously and quickly exclaimed.

"So Lily is thereཀ"

"_Uh.....ya...um well...." _he tried to say.

I heard another gasp but this time it was more a moan...

"oh really? Uh huh. Since when did Lils ever give an F about clothes on TV? She shops online and at H&Mཀ"

"_Um......oh god......uh Emmett I gotta go.....bye_" he almost groaned.

I then had a dead line.

_Robin and Lily were shagging__ཀཀ_

Edward must have agreed on my comment because bursted out in laughter as everyone on the plane looked at him as if he was mentally challenged...

_Smooth bro__ཀ __smooth._

"This is going to be a LONG plane ride..." Edward mumbled to himself.

"_**Now landing at Australia international Airport"**_

It took awhile to get everyone off the plane.

Once I got on ground again, something small jumped into my arms.

"Hey Emmettཀ" the little ball of hyperness said.

"Oh hey, Lexiཀ"

Alex, whom idolizes me, was then on her feet and jumping in circles.

Alex was small, probably as tall as Alice, and she was just as hyper as Alice too. Her her short sandy brown hair, which had a small chunk of green in it, was bouncing up and down as she spun around. She was wearing skinny jeans and a a t-shirt that had a fat penguin on it that said: "poke me– I dare you to."

Once she relaxed she asked me how her flight was and then went to say hi to Nessie and Bella.

Nessie jolted over to jump into Alex's arms and give a HUGE hug.

_Ah bear hugs....she learned that from her uncle Emmett....._

Ami, Alisa and Amber soon joined her.

They looked totally different since the last time I saw them.

Ami had long blond hair with a crap load of blue steaks in it. She wore a long sky blue skirt that came up in the air when she twirled and a white t-shirt.

Alisa had short white-greyish hair that she wore up in a hair band. Her silver and blue short shorts had a cute little baby bird on it and she had a white tank top on.

Amber had strawberry blond hair that came to just below her shoulders. She wore loose fitting jeans and a hot pink tank top.

Next to join was the girl's brother – I feel sorry for him, being the only guy with 4 sistersཀ– Tyler.

Tyler had dirty blond hair and wore jeans and a white t-shirt.

The 5 girls [Nessie, Alisa, Alex, Amber and Ami] and Tyler had been talking over 'MSN' on the plane ride for a while and they probably knew everything about each other.

All I knew was:

Alisa could control the wind and– like Jasper– could control peoples emotions.

Alex could control the ground/Earth and see and control peoples fantasies.

Ami could control water and physical pain [ex. blood lose, broken bones ect.]

Amber could control fire and mental pain [like Jane]

Tyler can read minds.

Robin can see the future and read minds

Lily is married to Robin; Tyler, Alisa, Alex, Amber and Ami are their kids.

Lily and Riley are sisters.

Lily's kids are half vampire, half human– like Nessie.

Their family/clan was called the Australian clan and they are the protectors of Australia.

They are more powerful than the Volturiཀ

They make a AWESOME soccer playersཀ

We all said our hellos to the girls and Tyler, when Riley– the most hyper thing EVERཀ– came in the picture.

She and Alice talked about random things.

Riley was a bit taller than Alice and had long blond hair with pink and blue streaks that came down to the middle of her back. She had her hair up in a elastic band. She wore jeans and a t-shirt that said: "Yes I'm a bitch, just not yoursཀ"

Robin– who look like he was going to kill me– and Lily finally showed up soon after that.

Lily was as tall as Riley and had short blond hair. She wore jeans that had a kangaroo on it and a light blue tank top on.

Robin– who was giving me the death glare– was a bit taller than Lily and had messy dirty blond hair. He wore jeans and a white button up shirt.

_Oh shit he is going to kill me._

Robin was just about to say something but Riley interrupted him–thankfullyཀ–

"Ok guys let get home so we can play soccerཀ"

"If Y'all don't remember what team you are on we will tell you when we get homeཀ" Amber informed us.

_Ok time to kick some ass__ཀ_

OK well that was chapter 2..... please tell me if you liked itཀཀཀ

I've got 2 reviews and more than 42 visitorsཀཀཀ

Come on peoples it don't take that long to write a reviewཀཀ I like ANYTHINGཀཀ :) :( :| :O) [my personal fav] ;) Long reviews telling me how I suck at writing or if ya loved itཀ ANYTHINGཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀ

It makes me happyཀཀཀཀཀ

next chapter: Soccer bet.

_:O)_

_~Katie~_

WHAT THIS CHAPTER COULD HAVE BEEN:

1)

skip the whole plan ride to Australia and this chapter would be about when Nessie and Bella meet the Australian Clan.

2)

have it from Nessie's POV about when she was on 'MSN' with Ami, Alisa, Amber, Alex and Tyler.

3)

combination of 1 and 2

4)

[the one I chose.] have it from Emmett's POV. [haha I love Emmett– he is so funny.]


	3. long plane ride from Alice's POV

1A/N: hello.

Well I am in a VERY creative mood and so I am writing non-stop!

I'm going to try and write chapters 3 and 4 and get them posted.

Also, I lied about this chapters name and I didn't plan to write this chapter.

This chapter is just "Long plane ride" [chapter 2] in Alice's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Chapter 3: Long plane ride–(Alice)

Great Emmett is going to annoy people.

_Great...._

_**Suddenly I 'm am listing to Emmett say something.– I know this is a vision because Rose is now sitting with Emmett again [she was playing with Nessie 2 seconds ago.]–**_

"_**Now everyone, I have something to tell you." Emmett started**_

"_**What?" Bella asked.**_

"_**Alice, Jasper, you might want to **__**move**__** to Australia and hide/live under a rock after Emmett is done!" Edward warned us.**_

"_**Joy." I replied.**_

"_**Moving on. Nessie don't listen to this," Emmett told her.**_

_**Jacob covered Nessie's ears.**_

"_**Now, me and Edward––" Emmett started.**_

"_**Don't drag me into this!" Edward interjected.**_

"_**Fine. Anyhoo, on Friday afternoon Alice and Jasper were feeling a little... horny..." Emmett explains.**_

_**My eyes widen in shock.**_

_EMMETT IS GOING TO TELL EVERYONE ON THE PLANE ABOUT MINE AND JASPER'S SEX LIFE!!!!!!!!!_

Emmett had a huge– and evil– grin on his face.

Don't even think about it Emmett for I shall unleash my pixie power on you and kick you up you sphincter"

He looked a little shocked.

"Damn!" he replied.

_Well that showed him!_

Then Emmett was on is phone.

I wondered who he was talking to.

"Robin are you alone?" Emmett asked.

_Oh he's talking to Robin._

I waited while robin answered.

"Robin are you and Lily having sex?"

"_WHAT?! No!"_ I heard Robin scream.

_Hahaha! Emmett found someone to annoy! When we get to Australia Robin is going to kill Emmett! Hahaha!_

"Oh ya!" I heard Edward say.

Robin and Emmett talked a little more before Emmett closed his phone.

Edward then started laughing insanely.

_I wonder if that is what I looked like when I saw Emmett and Jasper getting there ass kicked in the first round of soccer._

**FLASHBACK.**

_**Nessie had just beat Emmett– the king of video games– at Mario Kart for the 4**__**th**__** time.**_

_**I**__** then was on the beach and what looked like a soccer field set up. I was cheering with Jacob because we got a goal!**_

_**I looked at the score board.**_

_**Amber: 3**_

_**Ami: 9**_

_**hahaha Emmett and Jasper and Edward are getting their ass' kicked!!**_

_**Then I was back in our living room.**_

_**Haha that was funny!**_

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

hehe

Ok well that was rather short but oh well!

Review please:

:) :( :| :O) [my personal fav] ;) Long reviews telling me how I suck at writing or if ya loved it!

said it before and I said it again!

Hooha!

_:O)_

_~Katiehooha~_


	4. Soccer bet

1

A/N. Ok sorry for the long time this took to update but my home got robbed [no joke!!] and but luckily my laptop is still in my possession [long story.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight [would still be kick ass if I did though!!] I own: Lily, Riley, Robin, Alisa, Alex, Amber, Ami and Tyler.

Sorry for all the weird symbols on chapter 2!! Don't know what happened there but where ever you see a weird symbol it means and ! Or an exclamation mark.

Chapter 4:

soccer bet.

Edwards POV:

"um Emmett, do you remember when you called me when you were on the plane?" Robin asked.

"Um.....no, not really.." Emmett lied.

We were in Robin's brand new glossy black Porsche on our way to Robin and Lily's house to play soccer.

"Ya you do, Emmett. Remember when you were annoying people on the plane– with all the flash backs of you getting beaten at arm wrestling by Bella and trying to annoy Alice about her and Jasper's sex life, lucky Alice and her future seeing– so you called Robin." I told everyone.

Jasper went completely blank –and for once in all my years of living with Jasper, I have never seen him so shocked.

_If vampires could blush– Jasper would be brighter red than Amber's hair and blood combined!_

Jacob doubled over in laughter.

_Wow! Hahaha!! I'm glad he didn't try to annoy me!! _Jacob thought.

I nodded in agreement– thank god for Bella and her strongness as a newborn!

Carlisle just looked purely shocked.

Emmett was giving me the evil eye– I just smiled at him!

Jasper elbowed me in the ribs–– hard.

"_Great, now I don't have Alice to save me from Emmett and his bizarre knowledge of mine and Alice's sex life! Thanks Eddie, now he might bring it up again!!!_" Jasper's thoughts hissed at me.

_Ugh. He knows how I hate it when people call me 'Eddie'. Shit. If Emmett does bring that up, Jasper is going to team up with Ami, Alisa, Alex and Amber to come and murder me._

"He won't with Carlisle in the car." I assured him.

He seemed to relax a little.

"Oh....yes that! Well..um.....hehe...about that...." Emmett said nervously.

"Yes, that. What was the point of the call?" Robin replied, giving Emmett a death look.

"Um.....I got a little bored..." Emmett confessed.

"So you thought by interrupting me and Lily having— uh" Robin started but stopped dead in his tracks.

Emmett's lips had formed a evil grin.

_Oh. shit._ Robin thought.

"So you and Lily were having sex!!!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Oh dear god." Carlisle muttered to himself.

Suddenly me, Jacob and Jasper were in loud long laughs.

Robin banged his head against the steering wheel.

"Fine, Emmett, if it means that you will shut the f up about it then yes, me and Lily were shagging! Happy?!" Robin said sarcastically.

"Yup! Wmahaha!!" Emmett mused.

"Come on Robin, Lily and Tyler are going to beat us home!" Jasper said, deciding to change the subject.

—––———–—————

Robin's POV.

We were now at home with everyone and Jasper was right, Lily's electric blue Porsche was parked in it the garage when we got home— but Tyler's neon green 911 turbo wasn't.

When Tyler and the girls did arrive they had made a bet for us...

"Ok everyone, the girls have come up with the master bet! And may I warn you, I am a bit scared to play now..." Tyler told us.

Coming from these kids, I don't think that I will like how it will turn out...

"Which ever team wins the soccer game..." Alisa started.

"Gets to party on the wonderful Australian beach tonight." Amber finished.

"But the losing team..." Ami started.

"Has to go....." Alex added.

"Skinny dipping in the water!!!" Nessie finished.

Oh. My. God.

These girls are evilly malicious.

"Awesome!!!!!" Riley exclaimed.

Riley always loved a good challenge.

"Fine." Edward and I grimly agreed.

"Woohoo!" Alex cheered.

"I'm glad I'm not playing." Lily laughed.

"Me too!" Esme agreed.

"I wish I could say the same.." Tyler complained.

"When you are done Tyler, you will never, I repeat, NEVER, want to play with these girls again!" Alice replied.

"Oh. Wonderful. Just Wonderful!"

—––———–—————

Bella's POV.

[A/N: here are the teams:

Ami: _**Riley, Robin, Alisa, Alice and Jake.**_

Amber: _**Edward, Alex, Emmett, Tyler, and Jasper.]**_

Wow I have never seen anything as dangerous as vampires playing competitive soccer!

Robin and Emmett were VERY violent.

Riley was super fast and extremely hard to see– even for a vampire!

She was nearly unbeatable once she got the ball!

I now see why Lily told me never to give her sugar or caffeine!!

The score was constantly chancing– Ami in the lead in the first round, with 9– 3 goals, Amber in the lead in the second round, with 15–11 goals, Tied in the final round with 18–18 which makes them go into sudden death. By Riley scoring the final goal, ending the game 19– Ami and 18 Amber, Amber's team would be skinny dipping in the lake tonight while the rest of us party like drunken sailors!

—––———–—————

Alex's POV.

_Oh. Dear. Mother. Of...._

My dad gave me the evil eye.

_Bananas? Yah that's it: Oh dear mother of bananas!!_

Everyone that could read minds had a different expression on.

Edward– wtf?–– You know the kind of wtf when you see a fat, green, prancing lama on main street. [A/N I have a msn emoticon of that!! Hehe]

Tyler–– rolling in the sand laughing his ass off.

_Yah yah, go ahead and laugh all you want! But Riley has a video camera and you have to come skinny dippin' too!!_

Tyler stopped laughing and gave me a 'don't remind me' mixed with an 'oh shit' look.

Well that shut him up.

Then there was my dad's look–– rolling his eyes at my randomness.

_Hey, I now I have two things that I inherited from Riley._ [A/N I know a bit confusing, but I will explain the next chapter or two.]

My dad nodded and mouthed 'oh yeah!' to himself.

"Ok you bitches stop stalling and strip." Riley finally announced with her video camera in hand– she'll probably publish this in the 'RANDOM family moments box' or put it up on youtube.

_Oh dear mother of bananas._

Several things happened at the same time:

1. Riley pressed the deathly red button–that most people are brought up with the saying 'don't press the red button!'– (Also know as the 'record button')

2. Me and Amber go blood red– us being the only girls on the team.

Seeing my brother naked wasn't on the top of my 'things to do before I die (or in our case, before we turn 100 years old list.) list' – hell it was DEFIANTLY NOT on that list AT ALL!!!!

3. The boys underwear's dropped to the sand and at vampire speed they were in the water before Riley could catch anything on tape!– but knowing Riley she probably got EVERYTHING!!!! (luckily since the men used there vampire speed so Riley can't put this on youtube!! :O] )

4. Everyone else (not including us.)Was laughing their rears off.

5. Me and Amber were still in our bra and undies staring into space hoping

that they would forget we hadn't gone in the water yet...

But Amber and I both thought that Riley would remember that we were still standing there, completely mortified of events 1-5 that had just happened in the same 3 seconds, and tell us to get our 'fine ass's' into the goddamn water before she comes and kicks it there! (Her words when we once had an ALL GIRLS beach party and we– Amber, Ami, Alisa and I– got dared to go skinny dipping)

But to mine and Amber's surprise, not Riley but Jake (?!) Realised we were still standing in front of them...

"come on ladies, you guys made up the bet!! Besides all of us wanna see you lovely ass's!"

_What the fuck?_

My dad stared at me with disapproving eyes, but I think their was humour in them as well...

"yah come on! All the guys on youtube will probably enjoy the sight of your ass quite much" My dad agreed– yes most defiantly humour, A LOT of humour, in his eyes..

Everyone–– and I mean EVERYONE— exploded with laughter.

Even Carlisle and Esme!!

Even me and Amber!!!

"come on, Jake and Robin are right, we wanna see some ass!" Riley agrees, smacking her own butt.

_Did that just happen?!_

Through his own laughter Edward managed to nod at my direction.

_Oh dear god._

As me and Amber got ready to rip off our clothes and dive into the water as quickly as possible, we promised each other that we would NEVER make another bet in our life time!

-------------------------

A/N:

haha loved it!! Funny Robin and Emmett moments– a tad bit awkward with Carlisle there....

COMPLETELY RANDOM MOMENT with the whole skinny dipping thing...

favourite lines:

Edward— wtf?–– You know the kind of wtf when you see a fat, green, prancing lama on main street!

Lmao love that line.

"Oh dear mother of bananas."

what's your favourite line?

Right well when Alex thinks "_I Wish me and Amber had developed our vampire speed earlier!!_" she means that half vampires half humans develop vampire qualities around the time they have lived 20 years or so– in my world they do, in Stephanie Meyers's: I have no positive clue.

To set the record:

Tyler and Alisa have developed their speed, strength, very good eye sight and very good hearing.

Alex, Ami, Amber and Nessie haven't.

~_Katiehooha~_

_:O)_


	5. This means war

1Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight [would still be kick ass if I did though!!] I own: Lily, Riley, Robin, Alisa, Alex, Amber, Ami and Tyler.

Chapter 5.

THIS MEANS WAR!

EMMETT'S POV:

_wmahaha!_

_I. Am. A. Genius!_

Using my voice changer I got from Alice for Christmas, I called the Girls [Ami, Alisa, Alisa and Alex.] and told them that they got into the Australian Soccer Semi-finals!

_hehe I don't think they want to know what it really is happening at the Crossroads stadium!!_

I decied to call Alisa since she was the only one who didn't have soccer today and would believe me the most!

So I dialled Alisa's cell number, making sure I pressed star 69 so she wouldn't know it was me calling, and let it ring.

"_**Hello?"**_ she said from the other line.

"Hello, this is Coach Nelson, I'm calling to inform you that your team has been excepted in this years Australian Soccer Semi Finals today at 6:00pm– sharp. I'm sorry for the short notice but one of the other teams dropped out and you were next in line." I said in to the phone, the sound of the voice changer mimicking the one of her coaches perfectly.

"_**Really?! AWESOME!!! um I'll tell the others right away! Thank you so much coach N. Bye!" **_Alisa said, I could practically see her jumping in excitement!

"Good bye."

-------------------------

Tyler's POV:

I didn't have to give them a full questionnaire to see that the girls had been excepted into the soccer semi finals, only to be a evil prank of Emmett's!

When I first got home, I was blasted with images of soccer, last nights events (...), hunting plans, cheese, ....wait a sec, what the hell? cheese?

Oh. Riley.

Very random woman. Very randomly evil woman.

Moving on.

And finally:

Emmett's master plan to get him self bitten in the ass. (in his head: to make complete fools of the girls.)

They will NEVER give up pranking each other.

This will not end well....

I should tell Riley to get her video camera ready!

----------------------

Some random dude's POV:

The music was blaring and every guy in the building was looking sooo hot and sexy in tight skinny jeans.

_Oooo, Vince is looking fine tonight!_

_Look at that ass!_

As Vince walks by I give him a nice slap on the ass. [A/N... this random dude– whom I am now naming Bobby– um.... well Bobby has a mind of his own.....oh Nelly..]

_Oh shiz! He is H-O-T! Such a great......whoa._

Four of the most Beautiful girls came walking in– looking so sexy in soccer uniforms...

The one in front was small and had short greyish hair had her hair pinned back neatly. She had orange shorts on and a red t-shirt.

The one on her right was a bit taller than the first and had long blond hair with a lot of blue streaks in her hair. She wore the same colours that the first one wore.

The one on the grey haired on was about the same height as the first and had long dark strawberry blond hair. Her hair was red to the extreme. She wore the same outfit as the first two.

The last one was walking beside the red haired one and had short brown hair with some green in it. Like the others she was dressed in orange and red.

Wow.

They are lucky I like girls too.[A/N: ???!!!]

"who the mother f*ck are they?" my friend, Jack, asked.

The one with short greyish white hair laughs and whispers something to the girl next to her, the blond one. She also laughs– but more violently.

Soon all four girls are laughing and whispering to them selves.

Suddenly they stop walking and stare at each other looking confused.

"I wonder what four hot chicks are doing at a gay party?" Jack asks.

"I dunno.." I shrug. Just as I was saying that the short greyish haired stared at the others: eyes wide, mouth open.

"Oh sweet mother of......ARG! EMMETT!!!" the short grey haired one screamed.

_Emmett? I wonder if he is hot._

[A/N I was just going to stop here but I won't... also as you may have guessed Bobby and Jack are bisexual and the girls are at a gay party.– there never was a soccer semi finals that night.]

---------------------------

Ami's POV.

_Oh. My. Dear. Mother. Of. all that is wonderful!_

_I– we are going to murder Emmett!!_

Alex, Alisa and Amber we're waiting impatiently for Bella to pick us up– Tyler or Dad would have but the men were on a hunting trip.

I was trying to call Dad so I could talk to Emmett so I could blast his ear off!

But my dad, being himself, didn't take his phone with him.

"Damn. He didn't take his phone." I told the others.

Bella was taking FOREVER!

I randomly started playing with my hair, braiding and un-braiding it over and over again. Thinking about what Alisa told us what that one random dude was saying about us.

I burst out in random laughter that makes my sisters think I am crazy!

"Just thinking about that random dude." I explain.

We all look at each other and burst out in loud, long and insane laughter.

"Do I want to know?" some one asked.

I turn around to see who interrupted our laughter.

It was only Bella though–thank god!

"um, no probably not!" Alisa giggled.

"What took you so long??" Amber asked.

She always was the impatient one.

"Ya we were dying of complete embarrassment and boredom!" Alex added.

"Haha! I bet!" Bella agreed.

"Well lets get a move on then!" I shouted a bit to loudly.

We all got into mom's purple Ford Escape and drove back home. -------------------------------

A/N

OK there we go. I might be giving up this story because I just don't have time to write...

So if you want to take the story from here just send me a message.

Katiehooha~

:0)


End file.
